Eternal Sailor Sun shine: El regreso de los Sailor
by PrincessSerenityStar
Summary: Noche tranquila, apacible despejada de nubes, dibujada por una inmensa luna plateada, curiosamente la segunda despues de la noche en que Serena nació.        ¿Alguna coincidencia? O pura casualidad
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1. EL COMIENZO DE TODO.

Dos extrañas sombras y la luz de luna plateada : amigos o enemigos?

Todo apuntaba a ser la noche mas apaciblemente tranquila del año, las calles sospechosamente tranquilas, el viento bailando animosamente con las cortinas, sin prisa pues ya habría noche suficiente para augmentar el compás. Y allí estaba, apoyada en el balcón estaba Serena observando la que seria la luna mas grande en muchos, muchos a os. Su madre le había contado que no recordaba una luna tan grande y bonita desde casi cuando nació Serena, se empeño en rememorar a belleza que desprendían particularmente aquellos rayos lunares tan brillantes y nítidos de color plata que causaban tanta armonía y simetría en el marco que pintaban las estrellas esa noche. A su lado ten a al ser mas maravilloso del mundo Mamoru, quien el destino se había encargad de colocar graciosamente una y otra vez. El la observaba at nito investigando cada parte de su pequeña cara.

-Mamoru: eres preciosa lo sabias?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y buscar algún sitio en el que esconder la mirada para que el no se percatase. El se irguió como acordándose de algo súbitamente y con un "ahora vuelvo" se perdió por las habitaciones de su apartamento.

Serena miró su reloj: las 23:59 apenas unos segundos de tener los 18 años na edad que ya comportaba mucha responsabilidades entre ellas este seria el ultimo año de colegio con sus amigas, y debería decidir que hacer si ir a la universidad con todas ellas, o ponerse a trabajar,... Tan absorta estaba e lo que ese cambio implicaría para ella que tardó en darse cuenta de que su móvil había empezado a vibrar. Se quedo observando el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla fijamente: Rei. Abrió la tapa del mismo con total indiferencia.

(REI) estas viendo la televisión?

(SERENA) Porque tendría que estar,..

(Rei) enciende la, rápido!

Serena entro exaltada al comedor buscando a tientas en as pocas superficies que encontraba a su paso en dirección a la tele. Como no, lo encontró entre los cojines del sofá. Apresurada mente se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele.\par

(SERENA) en que canal?

(REI) esta en todas las emisoras locales!

Serena puso la primera que encontró la Tokyo TV donde poco antes habían estado dando un concurso de comida europea muy apetecible. Salia la imagen que tantas veces había visto la torre de Tokyo seguida de la preciosa noche con la que se había deleitado apenas un momento atrás.\par

(LOCUTORA)... Y volvemos a repetir la noticia de ultima hora, dos extrañas figuras han aparecido de la nada justamente a las 00:00 a la parte mas alta de la torre de Tokyo donde ni siquiera el mismo vigilante a podido acceder. Como han llegado hasta aquí? Que se traerán entre manos? Serán de algún grupo de manifestantes? En cuanto sepamos,...

Serena observaba las imágenes que salían en su monitor confusa, miraba las imágenes pero no lo comprendía, oía hablar a la chica pero no entendía nada, que significaba todo eso? Sin darse cuenta Rei seguía hablando por la otra parte del teléfono.

(REI) Es que no notas nada? ninguna energía en especial?

Serena titubeo.

(SERENA) no,... Estaba,... - Serena calla por un momento sabe que después de acabar la frase Rei la acribillara entre preguntas sin sentido así que pone toda su atención en captar algo, cualquier cosa. Al principio no nota nada, solo la presencia de sus amigas y compañeras, pero luego tras un rato de concentrarse, siente algo. Sabe perfectamente de que se trata como olvidar aquellas vibraciones tan horribles que vivió cuando lucharon contra Sailor Galaxia? Decida no creerlo, es imposible ella misma la destruyo con sus propias manos.

(REI) Lo has notado no?

(SERENA) no,... no puede ser,... Es imposible,... yo,...

Mamoru vuelve con algo entre las manos justo a tiempo para ver como la cara de horror y pánico de Serena mezclada con la confusión se vuelve blanca como la nieve mientras poco a poco se viene al suelo sin conocimiento. Mamoru cae detrás de ella apresurada mente perdido entre Serena y Serena y tras todo esto se oye una desconcertada Rey llamando a la misma.

Michiru y Haruka no han podido evitarlo, ha sido sentir su presencia otra vez y ponerse en acción, solo han necesitado el tiempo de pronunciar "URANUS PRYSM POWER" y " NEPTUNE PRYSM POWER" , el desconcierto y las preguntas invaden sus mentes mientras poco a poco se acercan mas a su objetivo: la Torre de Tokyo.

En un par de saltos llegan a la cumbre de la torre de Tokyo aun pareciendo les increíble la agilidad y la destreza con la que con solo un salto han cruzado 30 metros. Se incorporan, frente a las dos figuras que observan la luna plateada y ahí, sabiendo perfectamente Sailor Uranus que se habían percatado de su presencia pierde los nervios.

(S. URANUS) Quien sois y que es lo queréis!

Ninguna de las figuras hicieron caso de las preguntas como si no hubiesen odio nada.

() Que no me habéis oído? Exijo que me digáis inmediatamente quienes sois?

Y como la vez anterior ni una sola intención de responder, siguen con la misma expresión que cuando llegaron Haruka y Michiru.

S. Uranus que ya ha perdido la paciencia comienza a invocar...

() tierra tiembla... ATACA!

(S.S.S. Boy & S.S.) Desactivar tierra tiembla!

Y como si de una palabras clave se tratasen el conjuro de S. Uranus desaparece ante sus propias narices, no conforme con lo sucedido comienza a invocar una y otra vez sin efecto alguno. Sailor Uranus ofendida por lo ocurrido saca su cuchillo y enviste contra las dos figuras muy pero que muy enfadada, las figuras esquivan sus ataques con una habilidad pasmosa pareciendo que apareciesen y desapareciesen!  
Casi sin aliento cae en el suelo sobre sus dos manos incrédula de lo ocurrido. S. Neptune no puede evitar observar lo ocurrido con panico.

(E.S.S.) No os precipitéis jóvenes Sailors el nuevo milenio esta muy cerca. Utilizad vuestros poderes con sabiduría y conocimiento.\par

(S. Neptune) El nuevo Milenio? Que sabéis vosotros sobre eso?

(E.S.S.) Sabemos que aun no están preparados para enfrentarlo protegerlo como los guardianes de los habitantes de la Luna que sois. En todo este tiempo de entrenamiento habéis logrado mas de lo mismo.

(S. Uranus) entrenamiento dices? Ja! no me hagas reír! Sabéis lo que nos costo vencer a Sailor Galaxia?

(E.S.S.) Sabemos lo suficiente como para darnos cuenta de lo poco que habéis evolucionado Sailors! Se supone que sois los guardianes de la Luna y sus descendientes y en vez de ello los mismos descendientes son los que deben cuidaros a vosotras. A a estas alturas y con todo lo que habéis pasado deberíais tener el grado de Eternals Sailors Scouts.

Y tras decir esto las misteriosas figuras de un salto desaparecen. Michiru al cerciorarse de que realmente se han ido corre corriendo con Haruka a ayudarla.

(S. Neptune) Haruka,...

(S. Uranus) Michiru! Debemos informar de esto a las demás sailors.

() No crees que es demasiada coincidencia todo esto?

(S. Uranus) No se, pero todo esto es demasiado confuso,.. saben demasiadas cosas y eso no puede ser nada bueno.

Al día siguiente Serena se dirigía a su casa Muy temprano, sabia que su madre le había preparado una fiesta esta sorpresa con su pastel favorito y eso debería de emocionarla mas de lo que se sentía. Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en el extraño sueño que tubo aquella misma noche. Solo recordaba con claridad una parte de el en la cual se encontraba en la torre de tokyo transformada en la princesa que alguna vez fue y que el destino le haría volver a ser rodeada de dos extraños Sailors a los que en la realidad no reconocía pero inconsciente si que sabia de quien se trataba. No se sentía confusa el suelo se sentía despejada, segura de si misma como hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía. Sabia perfectamente que algo transcendental iba a ocurrir en su vida que la cambiar a completamente y dejar a de ser lo que hasta entonces conocía, a partir de ahi todo era confuso. Imágenes de cosas sin sentido que no relacionaba, personas que no reconocía... Buuuffff,... Otra vez ese martilleo en la cabeza. Solo deseaba llegar a su casa y tomarse un buen baño caliente y después acostarse. Por que a pesar que había estado toda la noche durmiendo se sentía como si hiciera una semana que no dormía.

(Minako) Serena!

Serena se giro aturdida y allí estaban Minako y Amy caminando hacia ella.

(Minako) felicidades cumpleañera ^^.

(SERENA) ufffff la verdad que no me siento como si hubiese ocurrido algo importante, mas bien tengo la sensación de que se caído un camión entero a la cabeza.

(MINAKO) pero que dices! Cumplir 18 es algo muy bonito! Ademas ya eres mayor de edad. Ya podrás conducir o tener tu propia tarjeta,...

(AMY) creo que le ha quedado claro Minako,... No la a atormentes mas.

(SERENA) que mas da, ahora mismo solo quiero descansar y ducharme.

(AMY) pues lamentablemente creo que eso va a tener que esperar.

Serena hizo cara de no entender nada.

(MINAKO)hoy tenemos reunión en el templo de Rei y Haruka y michiru nos enviaron un mensaje concertando la. Tu no lo recibiste?

Serena busco en su bolsillo su teléfono y se lo quedo mirando con cara de cansancio. Era cierto tenia un mensaje no leído de Michiru.

(AMY) serena deberías tomar algo un te o algo no tienes muy buena cara.

(MINAKO)bah, tomate-lo en casa de Rei de todas formas veníamos a buscarte. Así que vamos!

Cuando serena se quiso dar cuenta minako la había cogido del brazo y andaban rumbo del templo alejándose cada vez mas de su casa, de su Familia que tan ansiadamente la esperaba para celebrar sus cumpleaños y de su tan querido pastel.

Llevaba toda la mañana barriendo la entrada en el templo, cosa que a su abuelo le había parecido realmente extraño, sabia que a Rey le encantaba tenerlo todo siempre limpio y ordenado pero empezaba a pensar que todo aquello era excesivo, se había pasado toda la mañana barriendo el mismo rincón, ¿Le preocupaba algo a su querida nieta? Lo que el abuelo no sabia es que tenia razón pensando eso, Rey se habida pasado toda la mañana repasando una y otra vez la extraña noche anterior, el ambiente tranquilo, la noche despejada,... dos extrañas figuras salidas de la nada,... La energía de Sailor Galaxia para colmo. No había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando una y otra vez, cada detalle que había pasado la noche anterior.

(Haruka) Hola Rei!

(Michiru) Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos!

Levanto la vista y observo a sus dos compañeras Sailors, con las que secretamente se había aliado para salvar el mundo junto con sus demás compañeras.

(Rei) Hola chicas! cuanto tiempo! Que tal como están?

Michiru y Haruka bajan la vista con preocupación, no necesita conocerlas demasiado para saber que es lo que les preocupa tanto.

(Rei) Que tal... El viaje a Estados Unidos?

(Haruka) Bien, bien! nos sentó muy bien, ademas aprovechamos para hacer algo de turismo.

(Michiru) Pero que,...?

Rei y Haruka miran en la dirección en la que Michiru esta mirando y ven a Amy y Minako corriendo como si en ello les fuera la vida.

(Haruka) Que,... que pasa?

(Minako) Ha,... ha desaparecido! se ha volatilizado! un momento estaba con nosotras y al otro,...

(Rei) Pero quien,... quien ha desaparecido?

(Amy) Serena! Hemos buscado por todas partes! No hay ni rastro de ella!

(Setsuna) no puede ser,...

Las chicas se giran y observan que acaban de llegar Hotaru, Chibiusa, Setsuna y Makoto cargadas con regalos de todos los tamaños.

CONTINUARA,...


	2. Chapter 2

Las Sailors estaban desconcertadas, nunca había ocurrido nada parecido.

(HARUKA) Otra vez!

(MICHIRU) Pero Haruka si,...

(HARUKA) Que parte de otra vez no has entendido?

Las Sailors se miraron las unas a las otras indecisas, mas tras ver la cara que Michiru dibujo tras la introversión de Haruka, no les quedaron muchas opciones más:

MARS PRYSM POWER,...

MERCURY PRYSM POWER,..

JUPITER PRYSM POWER,...

VENUS PRYSM POWER,..

SATURN PRYSM POWER,..

PLUTO PRYSM POWER,...

NEPTUNE PRYSM POWER,...

URANUS PRYSM POWER,...

MAKE, UUUUP!

Pero para ya la no tan sorpresa de las Sailors no paso absolutamente nada, como si los cetros tuviesen un botón de apagado oculto. Mas ni siquiera sintieron la energía de sus propios planetas. Haruka no pudo contenerse mas, y descargo su rabia contra el primer muro que encontró a su paso, causandoe una herida bastante prominente.

(MICHIRU) Haruka, dejame ver,...

(HARUKA) Porque no te estas quieta para variar!

(SETSUNA) Ya esta bien, Haruka, nosotras no tenemos la culpa de todo esto. Debemos ir por partes, encontrar a Serena es la máxima prioridad en estos momentos. Mas tarde ya nos preocuparemos de lo demás.

(RAY) Tienes razón Setsuna, sugiero que nos dividamos para captar mas áreas.

(MAKOTO) Minako, Amy y yo, iremos al centro, la zona de video-juegos y restaurantes es donde mas probablemente la encontremos.

(SETSUNA) Esta bien, Michiru, Haruka Hotaru y yo, iremos por los alrededores de su casa.

(RAY) Se os esta escapando algo muy importante no os parece? Si Serena a desaparecido, donde menos puede haber ido es a los sitios mas frecuentes que visita.

(SETSUNA) Tienes razón, pero no debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Tu quedate aquí y avisanos en caso de novedad.

(CHIBIUSA) Y yo...? Que hago yo..?

(MAKOTO) Tu tendrás la parte mas importante de todo.

(CHIBIUSA) Cual?

(MINAKO) Quedarte aquí a salvo.

(CHIBIUSA) Pero eso no es justo!

(AMY) Makoto y Minako tienen razón Chibiusa. Tienes que pensar, que no sabemos a que nos estamos enfrentando, y si también desapareces tu? Necesitamos saber que vas a estar en un sitio segura y protegida, y que mejor que en el Templo Hino?

(SETSUNA) Así es pequeña dama, no queremos que tu también desaparezcas, ademas es el cumpleaños de Serena. Seguro que estarás deseando verla y decirle lo atolondrada que esta.

Las chicas se sonríen las unas a las otras, aunque es una sonrisa vacía, no les faltan los motivos para ello.

(CHIBIUSA) Esta bien, pero prometedme que si sabéis algo de ella me lo diréis nada mas lo sepáis.

(TODAS) PROMETIDO!

Dicho esto, las Sailors emprenden su camino, unas hacia el centro donde están los juegos y el barullo de la gente. Y otras se van a las afueras, donde están los puestos donde Serena suele pararse horas y horas haber estramboticos peluches, antes de pasar por el parque rumbo de la casa de Mamoru.

Chiaki había hecho ese mismo proceso miles de veces, introducir la película comprobar que el objetivo estuviese debidamente colocado, ajustar a la distancia deseada y después de eso, esperar. Y así se pasaba la gran parte de las tardes de la semana. ¿Porque hacia eso? ¿Quizás por su hermana? Si es muy probable, Elianne desde que tenia uso de razón se pasaba el día rodeada de cámaras de toda clase.

Aun recordaba cuando ellos dos apenas eran un par de mocosos su madre en la feria les compro a cada uno un juguete, a el, su primer balón y a su hermana su primera cámara de juguete que cuando le apretaba a flash; Pam! Sorpresa! Salia despedido de objetivo un muñeco. Desde entonces su hermana poco a poco empezó a rodearse de el mundo de la imagen, con pequeñas adquisiciones: cuando compro la revista en la que venia el especial con una cámara sin película, la cual compró con el dinero de una de una merienda, su primer estudio de fotografiá mi padre viendo el empeño se decidió a construir entre nuestras habitaciones y poco a poco la obsesión y dedicación de su hermana por aquel extraño Hobby lo acabo por enganchar a el también. Sin embargo eso no significaba que no el no tuviese otras aficiones, le encantaba jugar a fútbol era su pasión, le gustaba sentir el poder del balón en sus pies, sintiéndose libre corriendo a toda prisa para golear al equipo contrario y así culminar su recorrido con saltos de alegría y jubilo. Suele ser el sueño de muchas chicas el estar junto a el,por no decir el chico del que mas hablan en los pasillos, probado científicamente según dijo su hermana, pero a el esas cosas no le interesaban, no, el sentía que aun ese momento no le había llegado.. Lamentablemente para el, su padre es algo en lo que no desea que su hijo pierda el tiempo, por lo que depende de su hermana para encubrirlo, y ella a cambio de encubrirlo,... bueno digamos que sutilmente lo invita a acompañarla en sus largas,... largas e interminables tardes sentado esperando que pase ese maldito suceso que hará que su hermana se satisfaga y mande recoger todo el despliegue de cámaras para regresar a casa. Aunque hoy mas que ir a casa deseaba con todas sus ganas ir al partido que en ese mismo instante se disputaba en el instituto.

Mira otra vez por el visor, nada el mismo puente el mismo trafico y el mismo aburrimiento. El walky-talky empezó a reaccionar.

(KYOKO) ¿Alguna novedad?

(CHIAKI) Nada que merezca la pena fotografiar hermana. Dime porque no mejor vamos al Hotel principal y esperamos a que salgan las estrellas del equipo japonés? A lo mejor puedes fotografiar alguna incluso entrevistarles.

(KYOKO) Vamos Chiaki concentrate por favor. Piensa en lo famosos que seriamos si sacásemos una foto perfectamente enfocada y clara de las personas que se subieron a la Torre de Tokyo.

No necesitaba verla para darse cuenta de las estrelluelas que le salían de los ojos. A aquel maldito periodista que se le ocurrió sacar por televisión un disparate como ese debería de haber sido un pobre y lamentable lunático.

(CHIAKI) Oye Kyoko llevamos toda la mañana aquí, enfocando cámaras mirando que no quede ningún punto muerto. Yo creo que aquí no va a aparecer nadie, tal vez se tratara de una casualidad, unos lunáticos se subieron a la Torre de Tokyo completamente borrachos y fuera de si para hacer una trastada y luego que chulear de haber salido en la tele.

(KYOKO) Nada de todo eso Chiaki, tengo un presentimiento, estoy segura de que algo muy importante va a pasar aquí hoy, no tengo ninguna duda! Ademas tu mismo has visto el mapa del interior antes, sabes que no hay forma posible de llegar hasta allí a pie.

(CHIAKI) Y por esa tontería has traído todo el personal de papá con las furgonetas y has "vislumbrado" toda la zona? Por favor, pueden haber subido incluso escalando, además no me fío de tus presentimientos la ultima vez salimos huyendo pies para que os quiero del perro de seguridad de,...

(KYOKO) Tu limitate a observar que las cámaras de tu zona estén correctas y sin novedades ¿ De acuerdo?

Chiaki entrecerró los ojos y jugó con una pelota de fútbol que se llevaba cuando sabia que Kyoko lo mandaría a "investigar". Y miro de los monitores 01 al 06 rápidamente.

(CHIAKI) Esta bien, esta bien... NO ESPERA!

(KYOKO) Que, que pasa que ves?

(CHIAKI) Una abuelita y su nieto, jajaja Kyoko esto es absurdo vayamos al partido del equipo del instituto aun estamos a tiempo.

(KYOKO) Absurdo es que tu seas mi hermano gemelo! Haz el favor de concentrarte si no quieres que vaya allí y créeme que no sera para nada bonito.

Kyoko cerro la conversación, Chiaki no podía parar de reírse, casi creyó que se iba a ahogar y todo por un momento. Bueno, al fin y al cabo no parecía que el día iba a ser tan malo. Se puso a silbar animosamente cuando diviso algo con lo que denominamos en vista periferica, entre las cámaras 01-03. Rápidamente puso las manos sobre los controles y amplio la imagen de la 03, viendo la imagen completamente desconcertado, se colgó en el cuello el walky talky y salio disparado como un rayo de la cabina en donde se hallaba y mientras corría encendió el walky-talky y empezó a hablar.

(CHIAKI) Kyoko me recibes?

(KYOKO) Si que ocurre.

(CHIAKI) Hay algo extraño en la Torre Kyoko, sera mejor que vengas y lo veas con tus propios ojos.

(KYOKO) Otra vez Chiaki? Pero bueno, es que no te cansas de hacer el idiota,.?

Chiaki estaba apunto de cruzar la esquina pero iba mas pendiente de la Torre y la conversación que de cualquier otra cosa en ese momento.

(CHIAKI) Que no que esta vez es cierto sino mira...

PATAPAM!

Cuando abrió los ojos, de nuevo se encontraba encima de una chica rubia de ojos azules, a la que conocía perfectamente. Era Minako Aino compañera de curso en su instituto.

(MAKOTO) Nada aquí tampoco esta.

Minako observaba la situación mientras corría como una descosida, no sabia cuantos comercios habían pasado ya sin ni rastro de Serena.

(AMY) Pues es uno de los últimos sitios en los que podría estar. A Serena le encantaba venir aquí por que tenían descuentos muy importantes.

(MINAKO) Quizás deberíamos llamar a las demás haber si han tenido mas suerte, porque se nos están acabando los sitios.

(MAKOTO) No es necesario, Rei me esta llamando.- descuelga el teléfono- Si Rei,... Ya hemos acabado con el recorrido,... Esta bien.- Acto seguido colgó.

(AMY) Que pasa?

(MAKOTO) Rei ha visto en su espejo la misma energía que la de anoche en el mismo sitio, nos pide que vayamos para allí.

(MAMORU) La Torre de Tokyo?

(MAKOTO) Así es, ha telefoneado a las demás para que se reúnan con nosotras allí mismo y ella y Chibiusa vienen de camino.

(MAMORU) Pues entonces no perdamos el tiempo!

(AMY) Pero y Serena? Que pasa con ella?

(MAKOTO) Y si todo estuviese relacionado?

(MINAKO) A que te refieres?

(AMY) Si, tienes razón yo también lo he estado pensando, es demasiada casualidad que la noche que Serena cumple una determinada edad la Luna reaccione como solo lo ha hecho dos veces en la historia y Serena desaparezca.

(MAMORU) Si, quizás se trate de algún tipo de señal quizás al desaparecer y momentos después se note una energía no sea tanta casualidad.

(MINAKO) Queréis decir? Bueno de todas formas no me he enterado de nada, pero bueno, vayamos tirando que las demás deben de estar esperándonos.

(MAKOTO) Minako no corras! ten cuidado con,...

PATAPAM!

(CHIAKI) Vaya,... Estas bien?

Minako se reincorpora algo confundida, lo ultimo que recuerda es que empezó a correr y después se veía en el suelo tirada con alguien sobre ella.

De pronto la cosa que el chico llevaba en el cuello empezó a hablar.

(KYOKO) Se puede saber que estas haciendo Chiaki? Donde estas?

(CHIAKI) Uy, perdoname, tengo algo de prisa.

Y poco después el chico se levantó apresurada mente y comenzó a correr todo recto a una dirección poco clara.

(AMY) Oídme chicas, ese chico, no os suena de nada?

(MAKOTO) Pues la verdad, ahora que lo dices creo que si lo he visto alguna vez.

(MAMORU) Bueno, creo que deberíamos apresurarnos, no es que tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tanto Amy como Makoto pidieron perdón avergonzadas y comenzaron a correr como si en ello les fuera la vida. Minako por el camino iba pensando sobre la breve conversación que habían tenido Amy y Makoto sobre el chico con el que accidentalmente había tropezado, y era extraño porque a ella también le sonaba de algo y el instituto tenia todos los puntos de tener algo que ver con ese tema, cuando levantó los ojos encontró a sus otras compañeras cruzando la calle derecha para reunirse con las demás ya estando entre ellas Rei y Chibiusa, aquello le confirmó lo que ya sabia estaban a dos manzanas de la Torre de Tokyo.

Y así fue, doblaron la siguiente esquina, y allí se erguía fuerte y esplendida la tan grande y conocida Torre de Tokyo, tan dominante, tan perfecta, con los turistas por todos lados haciéndose fotos entusiasmados, niños por todas partes correteando, algunos jugando con pelotas de fútbol, otros intentando pillar a los demás y los demás simplemente sentados con sus familias tranquilos, comiendo algún bocadillo y riendo ingenuos a todo lo que estaba pasando.

(HARUKA) Por donde Rei?

Rei paro y observo su entorno.

(REI) Allí arriba.

Todos observaron el punto que había indicado Rei con atención. Y minutos despues se dieron cuenta de que había allí exactamente.

Allí se encontraba la Princesa Serenity (es decir Serena transformada) flotando en el aire, y las dos figuras que la noche anterior habían aparecido en el mismo lugar, también flotando, si lo que quiera que fuera lo que los sujetaba dejaba de hacerlo, a la altura en la que se encontraban la supervivencia de la caida era casi imposible y las probabilidades de sobrevivir se reducían a una silla y una vida condenados a permanecer como vegetales.

(CHIBIUSA) Es Serena!

(SETSUNA) Si, de eso no nos queda la menor duda. Pero no parece estar consciente.

(MAKOTO) Que quieres decir?

(MICHIRU) Observala, esta demasiado tranquila como dormida.

(HARUKA) Eh! Vosotros dos! Devolvednos a nuestra princesa!

Nada, para ya no tan sorpresa de todos no paso nada.

(MINAKO) Nos han escuchado?

(AMY) Eso seguro, pero nos ignoran.

(MAMORU) Eh vosotros de ahi arriba! Me reconocéis? Soy Mamoru Chiba, si es cierto, en esta vida apenas soy un estudiante universitario, pero en el pasado fui el príncipe Endimión, protector y guardián del planeta Tierra. Y como futuro rey de este planeta que soy, os pido que me devolváis a mi princesa, y os identifiquéis.

(REI) Mamoru eso no va a funcio,...

Para sorpresa de todos, las dos figuras que hasta momentos antes observaban a Serena, ahora habían cambiado el objetivo de sus miradas por Mamoru, sin hacer ningún movimiento visible, comenzaron suavemente a bajar hasta una altura de unos dos metros del suelo. Y ambos obedientes se postraron a los pies de Mamoru tal y como el mismo asi lo deseaba.

(E.S.S.S..BOY) Nuestros mas humildes respetos Majestad.

(E.S.S.) Sentimos haberos echo venir de esta forma.

(HARUKA) Identificaros!

(E.S.S.) No somos mas que dos Sailors Majestad, viajantes, si preferís llamarnos así, y tal y como se nos fue encomendado en tiempos ancestrales hemos venido a cumplir con nuestro cometido, solo rogamos perdonéis todas las imprudencias y los problemas que ello os causara.

(MAMORU) Que cometido? A que os referís?

(E.S.S.) por ahora no es conveniente revelaros nuestros propósitos, una nueva era esta a punto de comenzar. Y antes de que eso ocurra deberemos estar preparados.

Serena que estaba justo encima de Mamoru, cayó profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

(E.S.S.) Por ahora la princesa deberá permanecer, protegida y a salvo, el cristal de plata ha sido sustraído temporalmente de su protección. No debéis preocuparos, se encuentra a buen recaudo..

Los Sailors como si estuviesen sincronizados se levantan a la misma vez y buscan entre las chicas a Setsuna, a quien miran profundamente durante unos minutos, Setsuna finalmente baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos, como exhausta. Los dos Sailors de un salto desaparecen.

Haruka hace acto de querer seguidlos pero Setsuna la detiene.

(HARUKA) Porque Setsuna? Porque nos detienes? es que acaso quieres que se lleven el cristal de plata?

Setsuna mire para un lado entristecida.

(HOTARU) Setsuna que ocurre? Porque no dejas que vayamos a buscarlos?

(SETSUNA) No conseguiríais nada con ello. Ellos no os lo devolverán tan fácilmente como os pensáis.

(REI) Pero Setsuna, no te reconozco. Porque estas actuando asi? Es que acaso ignoras cual es nuestra misión?

(SETSUNA) La conozco mucho mejor de lo que os creéis. Y es por eso que por el momento debemos dejar las cosas como están.

Las Sailors se quedan mirando a Setsuna fijamente incrédulas de lo que ven y oyen.

(MICHIRU) No se porque me da la sensación de que sabes cosas que nosotras no sabemos, como quienes eran esos dos y no entiendo porque no lo compartes con nosotras.

(SETSUNA) sus nombres son Eternal Sailor Sun shine Boy y Sailor Sun Shine Girl, es todo cuanto os puedo decir.

(CHIBIUSA) Pero porque Setsuna? Sabes que sin tus poderes no podremos volver al futuro al que pertenecemos.

(SETSUNA) Sino nos quedamos aquí, quizás no haya futuro,...

En algún otro lugar Kyoko observa las grabaciones una y otra vez complacida, cuando su hermano entra en la habitación en donde se encuentra ella.

(KYOKO) Esto es material de primera hermano,...

(CHIAKI) No Kyoko, esto es algo que debe permanecer en secreto.

(KYOKO) Sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado que pasase algo interesante? Algo realmente importante de investigar?

(CHIAKI) Y que es lo que quieres investigar Kyoko? Un teatrito de calle? Esto es absurdo!

Kyoko pausó una de las grabaciones que se estaban emitiendo.

(KYOKO) Esto te parece a tu un teatro de calle?- dijo señalando los Sailors.- Esto querido hermanito mio son Sailors y no un teatro de calle como tu te piensas.

(CHIAKI) Por favor Kyoko no saques las cosas de contexto son solo unos niñatos disfrazados de Cosplay! Sabes lo que es eso no?

(KYOKO) Mira, ningún niñato como tu le dices baja flotando en el aire de esa forma ni con los efectos especiales del equipo de Steven Spielberg. Y estas chicas- dijo indicando al grupo de chicas que se hallaban de pie- Estas chicas tienen algo que ver.

(CHIAKI) Por favor deja de desvariar, son chicas de nuestro instituto!

(KYOKO) Precisamente,... eso es lo que lo hace aún más fácil.

CONTINUARA,...


	3. Chapter 3

Despertarse esa mañana había sido para Serena lo que con total certeza hacia años que había desaparecido "madrugar". Si queridos lectores, Serena había dormido mucho menos que otras veces, pero sin embargo se sentía tan descansada como si hubiese estado en la cama metida una eternidad. Bajó a la cocina deseando que hubiese algo que le calmase ese dolor tan extraño que tenia en la cabeza, como si le pesase 3 veces más de lo que ya lo hacia, algo que se podría definir como "una resaca".

Vio que su madre había preparado creppes y huevos muy temprano, por según decía la nota expuesta encima de la mesa, unos papeles que arreglar. Sacó la mermelada de fresa de la nevera y la untóen las creppes que hhabíaseparado para ella.

La tarde anterior había sido un caos, recordaba haber despertado en brazos de Mamoru cuando se acordaba perfectamente que hasta momentos antes había estado con Amy y Minako dirección el templo Hino. Salió disparada dirección a su casa con Makoto de la mano. Les había dicho a sus padres que Makoto hacía una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para ella y que estarían toda la noche haciendo las cosas típicas de la edad: fiesta de pijamas, juegos de mesa, abrir los regalos,... Y ya habían pasado horas del tiempo limite que le dieron. Makoto se disculpo alegando que se habían acostado muy tarde y en consecuencia se levantaron a altas horas de la mañana. Celebró su cumpleaños con su familia pero con la cabeza en otro sitio. Y poco después de repartir el pastel Serena se marcho a su cuarto disculpándose porque se sentía muy cansada.

Había perdido el cristal de plata, y con ello la posibilidad de convertirse nuevamente en sailor, Setsuna le aseguró que el cristal no podía hallarse en mejores manos. A pesar de eso se sentía como si se hubiese quitado una carga muy importante de encima. Por mucho que intentaron sonsacarle Setsuna no medio palabra alguna, tan solo dos nombres. Sailor Sun Shine Girl y Sailor Sun Shine Boy.

Las 8:30. Bien, así podría sorprender a Makoto y Minako estando a mitad de camino antes que ninguna de las dos. Cogió el almuerzo que había encima de la mesa con forma de conejo y se giro justo a tiempo de ver a Luna aparecer.

(LUNA) Jesús Serena! Has visto la hora que es! Vas a llegar tarde ah, ah,...!- Luna se queda mirando el reloj y no da crédito a lo que ve- A... ningún sitio? Te encuentras bien Serena?

(SERENA) Que pasa que no puedo madrugar para variar o que?

(LUNA) Es que eso no es propio de ti, es como ver un mono recitar un discurso!

(SERENA) Tan extraño ves que madrugue? Si no me apetece seguir en la cama me tendré que levantar no?

Luna la mira con cara de asustada.

(SERENA) Bueno, de nada me servirá haber madrugado si me quedo aquí plantada– Coge el maletín del instituto y empieza a andar- Me quieres acompañar Luna?

(LUNA) Esta bien. Me pilla de paso.

(SERENA) A donde vas tan temprano? Eso no es propio de ti.

(LUNA) Como puedes saber si es propio de mi si nunca has estado despierta para ver lo que hago a esta hora?

Serena cierra la puerta con llave de su casa y se incorpora a la calle.

(SERENA) Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. Donde vas tan pronto? Es que has quedado con Artemis? - La mira con cara de pillina.

(LUNA) Porque tienes que ser siempre tan mal pensada! Para tu información he quedado con Setsuna!- Luna calla de golpe dándose cuenta de que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Serena continua con la misma cara de pillina.

(SERENA) Así? Y Desde cuando una madruga tanto para quedar con nadie.

(LUNA) Porque al contrario que tu al resto de las personas les gusta levantarse temprano para aprovechar el día. Cosa que tu no harás por mucho que te esfuerces.

Luna intenta distraerla con ese argumento, aunque es claramente penoso. Pero para su sorpresa lo logra.

(SERENA) A pues puede ser. - Y saca la lengua.

(LUNA) Por dios Serena! Como puede ser que una chica tan torpe y distraída como tu sea la princesa de un reino tan importante como el Milenio de Plata!

Serena le saca la lengua a modo de burla cuando se da cuenta de que una voz muy familiar la llama.

(MAKOTO) Serenaa! 

(MINAKO) Serenaaa!

(SERENA) Son Makoto y Minako! Holaaa chicas!

Serena se apresura a llegar a donde están ellas.

(MINAKO) Se esta volviendo el mundo loco? O veo visiones?

(MAKOTO) Creo que voy a refregarme los ojos porque no doy crédito de lo que veo.

Serena mira para un lado y para otro desconcertada.

(SERENA) Que es lo que no dais crédito haber? Esta pasando algo interesante?

(MAKOTO) Pues claro que si! Esto solo pasa una vez en la vida.

(SERENA) Que es? Que es?

(MINAKO) Es que acaso no es obvio?

Serena las mira confundida.

(LUNA) No si seras tan tonta que no te darás cuenta que hablan de ti.

Minako y Makoto se rien de lo lindo.

(SERENA) No tiene gracia chicas. Ademas tampoco es tan extraño que madrugue de vez en cuando no? Es más quizás lo cojo de costumbre.

Minako y Makoto se miran sin creérselo.

(MINAKO) No sabe lo que dice.

(MAKOTO) Suizas aun este dormida.

(SERENA) PERO BUENO! QUE OS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!

Las dos se ríen y Luna solo puede observarlo todo con frustración.

(SERENA) Bueno, es tiempo de que vayamos al instituto, que para un día que madrugo me gustaría ser puntual. Por cierto, donde esta Amy?

(MINAKO) Se ha adelantado, cada primer lunes de mes los delegados se juntan para programar las actividades mensuales, y para organizar las tareas de limpieza, así como los periódicos, los pupitres, reunirse con los profesores, etcétera.

(SERENA) Así? Pues no lo sabia. Y tenemos periódico y todo?

(MINAKO) Pues claro que si, de hecho nuestro periódico es el mas popular de toda la zona, tenemos una gran promesa del periodismo en el, por no mencionar que es la hija del alcalde de Tokyo Shintaro Ishihara..

(MAKOTO) Pero eso como lo va a saber Serena, si sabe que es un periódico porque lo usa para pasar por una habitación cuando esta el suelo mojado.

Serena se pone de morros como enfadada.

(SERENA) Pues hoy lo pienso leer!

(MAKOTO) Pues haber si es verdad, por cierto Minako, no es su hermano el chico con el que el otro día tropezaste?

(MINAKO) Chiaki Ishihara?

( MAKOTO) Claro! ya decía yo que me sonaba de algo!

(MINAKO) Estas segura de lo que dices?

(MAKOTO) Por que te iba a mentir...¬¬

(SERENA) Chicas, vayamos tirando por favor. Sino, de que va a servir que me levante pronto?

Las chicas empiezan a caminar charlando y no se dan ni cuenta de que Luna estaba allí y no le dicen ni adiós. Luna se queda observando a Serena con cara de tristeza y susurra para ella misma.

(LUNA) Perdonanos Serena.

Y acto seguido se pierde entre los arbustos de una casa.

LOS HUMANOS DEBEN SER DESTRUIDOS,

LOS HUMANOS SON MALOS DESTRUYEN LOS BOSQUES,

LOS HUMANOS SON EGOISTAS ENJAULAN A LOS ANIMALES,

LOS HUMANOS SON IGNORANTES NO RESPETAN LA TIERRA QUE LES A SIDO CONCEDIDA.

LOS HUMANOS CONTAMINAN EL PLANETA.

LOS HUMANOS NO RESPETAN A LOS QUE SON COMO ELLOS.

LOS HUMANOS CONTAMINAN LOS OCEANOS.

LOS HUMANOS,... LOS HUMANOSS...

Unas voces en algún lugar oscuro y siniestro recitaban una y otra vez estas palabras como una precaria al unisono. Provocando eco y pánico a su alrededor.

Setsuna miraba al infinito con tristeza, pesar y desesperanza. Había echo algo que sabia que durante mucho tiempo no se perdonaría, esconder una gran verdad a sus compañeras. Se había sentado en unos bancos junto a un estanque de patos casualmente vacío de personas. Ese era el único sitio que se le ocurrió para reunirse con los únicos vasallos de la reina Serenity que aun tenían memoria de su pasado en el milenio de plata. Suspiró, sabia perfectamente que estaba pasando, y no podía impedirlo. A su espalda escucho el carraspeo de unas hojas en el árbol, no necesito girarse para saber de quien se trataba.

(SETSUNA) Hola Artemis,...

(ARTEMIS) Setsuna.

(SETSUNA) Bien solo falta Luna.

(LUNA) Ya estoy aquí.

Dijo aterrizando del salto desde la maquina de refrescos.

(SETSUNA) Os preguntareis porque os he citado.

(LUNA) Sabemos muchas cosas Setsuna.

(ARTEMIS) Pero este asunto,... se nos escapa de las manos.

(SETSUNA) Bien,... Nos os parece bonito este parque? Siempre que puedo me gusta venir aquí y dar de comer a los patos.

(LUNA) Setsuna,...

(SETSUNA) Habéis oído alguna vez la leyenda de los "SAILORS DORADOS"?

(ARTEMIS) Los Sailors... Dorados,...?

(SETSUNA) Si,... en tiempos en los que el Milenio de Plata aún seguía en pie con todo su esplendor y belleza. Se contaba la leyenda de generación en generación.

(ARTEMIS) Ahora que lo dices,...

(LUNA) Creo que recuerdo haber escuchado algo así cuando la princesa aun era muy pequeña. Una especie de cuento que le contaba su majestad la reina Serenity a su hija antes de acostarse.

(ARTEMIS) Y que decía esa leyenda?

(SETSUNA) Esa leyenda es algo larga. Decía que en tiempos ancestrales en los que los planetas aun no estaban formados existía un único planeta con 11 regiones. La tierra, La luna, Mercurio, Marte, Júpiter, Venus, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno, Pluton y el Sol. Cada región tenia sus gobernadores y sus riquezas, sus paraísos terrenales exclusivos; Solo podías encontrar aguas termales con sales minerales naturales en mitad de la nada en Mercurio por ejemplo. Pues bien, la armonía y las riquezas reinaban en todos los reinos y cada reino tenia su protector.

(LUNA) Un Sailor?

(SETSUNA) Así es, cada reino era perfecto en sus respectivos campos, pero, faltaba algo, alguien realmente poderoso que pudiese proteger los reinos en caso de amenaza y así fue como nacidos directamente de las estrellas y orados por sus mas poderosos sacerdotes durante décadas aparecieron los Sailors.

Luna y Artemis escuchaban boquiabiertos la historia de Setsuna.

(SETSUNA) La región mas grande que se conocía era el Sol, con un clima tan cálido, tan desértico pero a su misma vez tan rico en vitaminas especiales para la piel, que todas las gentes de todas las regiones iban mas de una vez a el Sol para enriquecerse con sus beneficios corporales y vitales. De toda esa magia,... surgieron los dos Sailors maestros, los únicos dos Sailors nacidos de la misma estrella de todo el planeta. Fueron los primeros en aparecer. Y como los patrones que fueron se encargaron de enseñar y a maestrar a los demás Sailors que iban naciendo. Pero desgraciadamente los reinos perdieron mucho mas poder del que creían al nacer sus Sailors y poco a poco las regiones se fueron separando mas y mas por esta misma perdida hasta que se formo el sistema Solar. Y los únicos que presagiaron semejante desastre fueron los protectores de la Luna quienes almacenaron toda la energía que quedo esparcida en el Cosmos dentro de un cristal. El Cristal de Plata.

(LUNA) No,... no lo sabia...

(ARTEMIS) Nunca me había parado a pensar en como nacieron las Sailors.

(SETSUNA) Es solo una leyenda, no debéis preocuparos.

(LUNA) Y que paso con los "SAILORS DORADOS"?

(SETSUNA) Tras todo el desastre, ellos mismos vistos de vergüenza y rabia por no haber podido impedir el resultado que los habitantes de la Luna habían presagiado, se sellaron así mismos y borraron los recuerdos de todos sobre lo ocurrido. Eso sin antes que jurar protección eterna hacia los habitantes de la Luna junto con todos los Sailors y que el sello se rompería en caso de que se les invocase.

Serena y Minako llegan tarde como siempre, extraña casualidad que justo el día que Serena decide levantarse temprano hagan 2x1 en su joyería preferida, y claro se han quedado largo rato probándose pulseras, anillos y colgantes de toda clase antes de que puedan decidirse con algo.

Por su parte Makoto que ya sabia de que iba el cuento se fue adelantando mientras las otras dos solo hacían que babear el escaparate.

Una curva más y estarían en clase.

(MINAKO) habrá llegado la profesora?

Serena abre la puerta de un empujón y niega con alegría. Pero algo ocurre,... ambas se quedan paralizadas.

(SERENA) No me lo puedo creer...

(MINAKO) Pero que...?


	4. Chapter 4

Despertarse esa mañana había sido para Serena lo que con total certeza hacia años que había desaparecido "madrugar". Si queridos lectores, Serena había dormido mucho menos que otras veces, pero sin embargo se sentía tan descansada como si hubiese estado en la cama metida una eternidad. Bajó a la cocina deseando que hubiese algo que le calmase ese dolor tan extraño que tenia en la cabeza, como si le pesase 3 veces más de lo que ya lo hacia, algo que se podría definir como "una resaca".

Vio que su madre había preparado creppes y huevos muy temprano, por según decía la nota expuesta encima de la mesa, unos papeles que arreglar. Sacó la mermelada de fresa de la nevera y la untóen las creppes que hhabíaseparado para ella.

La tarde anterior había sido un caos, recordaba haber despertado en brazos de Mamoru cuando se acordaba perfectamente que hasta momentos antes había estado con Amy y Minako dirección el templo Hino. Salió disparada dirección a su casa con Makoto de la mano. Les había dicho a sus padres que Makoto hacía una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para ella y que estarían toda la noche haciendo las cosas típicas de la edad: fiesta de pijamas, juegos de mesa, abrir los regalos,... Y ya habían pasado horas del tiempo limite que le dieron. Makoto se disculpo alegando que se habían acostado muy tarde y en consecuencia se levantaron a altas horas de la mañana. Celebró su cumpleaños con su familia pero con la cabeza en otro sitio. Y poco después de repartir el pastel Serena se marcho a su cuarto disculpándose porque se sentía muy cansada.

Había perdido el cristal de plata, y con ello la posibilidad de convertirse nuevamente en sailor, Setsuna le aseguró que el cristal no podía hallarse en mejores manos. A pesar de eso se sentía como si se hubiese quitado una carga muy importante de encima. Por mucho que intentaron sonsacarle Setsuna no medio palabra alguna, tan solo dos nombres. Sailor Sun Shine Girl y Sailor Sun Shine Boy.

Las 8:30. Bien, así podría sorprender a Makoto y Minako estando a mitad de camino antes que ninguna de las dos. Cogió el almuerzo que había encima de la mesa con forma de conejo y se giro justo a tiempo de ver a Luna aparecer.

(LUNA) Jesús Serena! Has visto la hora que es! Vas a llegar tarde ah, ah,...!- Luna se queda mirando el reloj y no da crédito a lo que ve- A... ningún sitio? Te encuentras bien Serena?

(SERENA) Que pasa que no puedo madrugar para variar o que?

(LUNA) Es que eso no es propio de ti, es como ver un mono recitar un discurso!

(SERENA) Tan extraño ves que madrugue? Si no me apetece seguir en la cama me tendré que levantar no?

Luna la mira con cara de asustada.

(SERENA) Bueno, de nada me servirá haber madrugado si me quedo aquí plantada– Coge el maletín del instituto y empieza a andar- Me quieres acompañar Luna?

(LUNA) Esta bien. Me pilla de paso.

(SERENA) A donde vas tan temprano? Eso no es propio de ti.

(LUNA) Como puedes saber si es propio de mi si nunca has estado despierta para ver lo que hago a esta hora?

Serena cierra la puerta con llave de su casa y se incorpora a la calle.

(SERENA) Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. Donde vas tan pronto? Es que has quedado con Artemis? - La mira con cara de pillina.

(LUNA) Porque tienes que ser siempre tan mal pensada! Para tu información he quedado con Setsuna!- Luna calla de golpe dándose cuenta de que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Serena continua con la misma cara de pillina.

(SERENA) Así? Y Desde cuando una madruga tanto para quedar con nadie.

(LUNA) Porque al contrario que tu al resto de las personas les gusta levantarse temprano para aprovechar el día. Cosa que tu no harás por mucho que te esfuerces.

Luna intenta distraerla con ese argumento, aunque es claramente penoso. Pero para su sorpresa lo logra.

(SERENA) A pues puede ser. - Y saca la lengua.

(LUNA) Por dios Serena! Como puede ser que una chica tan torpe y distraída como tu sea la princesa de un reino tan importante como el Milenio de Plata!

Serena le saca la lengua a modo de burla cuando se da cuenta de que una voz muy familiar la llama.

(MAKOTO) Serenaa! 

(MINAKO) Serenaaa!

(SERENA) Son Makoto y Minako! Holaaa chicas!

Serena se apresura a llegar a donde están ellas.

(MINAKO) Se esta volviendo el mundo loco? O veo visiones?

(MAKOTO) Creo que voy a refregarme los ojos porque no doy crédito de lo que veo.

Serena mira para un lado y para otro desconcertada.

(SERENA) Que es lo que no dais crédito haber? Esta pasando algo interesante?

(MAKOTO) Pues claro que si! Esto solo pasa una vez en la vida.

(SERENA) Que es? Que es?

(MINAKO) Es que acaso no es obvio?

Serena las mira confundida.

(LUNA) No si seras tan tonta que no te darás cuenta que hablan de ti.

Minako y Makoto se rien de lo lindo.

(SERENA) No tiene gracia chicas. Ademas tampoco es tan extraño que madrugue de vez en cuando no? Es más quizás lo cojo de costumbre.

Minako y Makoto se miran sin creérselo.

(MINAKO) No sabe lo que dice.

(MAKOTO) Suizas aun este dormida.

(SERENA) PERO BUENO! QUE OS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!

Las dos se ríen y Luna solo puede observarlo todo con frustración.

(SERENA) Bueno, es tiempo de que vayamos al instituto, que para un día que madrugo me gustaría ser puntual. Por cierto, donde esta Amy?

(MINAKO) Se ha adelantado, cada primer lunes de mes los delegados se juntan para programar las actividades mensuales, y para organizar las tareas de limpieza, así como los periódicos, los pupitres, reunirse con los profesores, etcétera.

(SERENA) Así? Pues no lo sabia. Y tenemos periódico y todo?

(MINAKO) Pues claro que si, de hecho nuestro periódico es el mas popular de toda la zona, tenemos una gran promesa del periodismo en el, por no mencionar que es la hija del alcalde de Tokyo Shintaro Ishihara..

(MAKOTO) Pero eso como lo va a saber Serena, si sabe que es un periódico porque lo usa para pasar por una habitación cuando esta el suelo mojado.

Serena se pone de morros como enfadada.

(SERENA) Pues hoy lo pienso leer!

(MAKOTO) Pues haber si es verdad, por cierto Minako, no es su hermano el chico con el que el otro día tropezaste?

(MINAKO) Chiaki Ishihara?

( MAKOTO) Claro! ya decía yo que me sonaba de algo!

(MINAKO) Estas segura de lo que dices?

(MAKOTO) Por que te iba a mentir...¬¬

(SERENA) Chicas, vayamos tirando por favor. Sino, de que va a servir que me levante pronto?

Las chicas empiezan a caminar charlando y no se dan ni cuenta de que Luna estaba allí y no le dicen ni adiós. Luna se queda observando a Serena con cara de tristeza y susurra para ella misma.

(LUNA) Perdonanos Serena.

Y acto seguido se pierde entre los arbustos de una casa.

LOS HUMANOS DEBEN SER DESTRUIDOS,

LOS HUMANOS SON MALOS DESTRUYEN LOS BOSQUES,

LOS HUMANOS SON EGOISTAS ENJAULAN A LOS ANIMALES,

LOS HUMANOS SON IGNORANTES NO RESPETAN LA TIERRA QUE LES A SIDO CONCEDIDA.

LOS HUMANOS CONTAMINAN EL PLANETA.

LOS HUMANOS NO RESPETAN A LOS QUE SON COMO ELLOS.

LOS HUMANOS CONTAMINAN LOS OCEANOS.

LOS HUMANOS,... LOS HUMANOSS...

Unas voces en algún lugar oscuro y siniestro recitaban una y otra vez estas palabras como una precaria al unisono. Provocando eco y pánico a su alrededor.

Setsuna miraba al infinito con tristeza, pesar y desesperanza. Había echo algo que sabia que durante mucho tiempo no se perdonaría, esconder una gran verdad a sus compañeras. Se había sentado en unos bancos junto a un estanque de patos casualmente vacío de personas. Ese era el único sitio que se le ocurrió para reunirse con los únicos vasallos de la reina Serenity que aun tenían memoria de su pasado en el milenio de plata. Suspiró, sabia perfectamente que estaba pasando, y no podía impedirlo. A su espalda escucho el carraspeo de unas hojas en el árbol, no necesito girarse para saber de quien se trataba.

(SETSUNA) Hola Artemis,...

(ARTEMIS) Setsuna.

(SETSUNA) Bien solo falta Luna.

(LUNA) Ya estoy aquí.

Dijo aterrizando del salto desde la maquina de refrescos.

(SETSUNA) Os preguntareis porque os he citado.

(LUNA) Sabemos muchas cosas Setsuna.

(ARTEMIS) Pero este asunto,... se nos escapa de las manos.

(SETSUNA) Bien,... Nos os parece bonito este parque? Siempre que puedo me gusta venir aquí y dar de comer a los patos.

(LUNA) Setsuna,...

(SETSUNA) Habéis oído alguna vez la leyenda de los "SAILORS DORADOS"?

(ARTEMIS) Los Sailors... Dorados,...?

(SETSUNA) Si,... en tiempos en los que el Milenio de Plata aún seguía en pie con todo su esplendor y belleza. Se contaba la leyenda de generación en generación.

(ARTEMIS) Ahora que lo dices,...

(LUNA) Creo que recuerdo haber escuchado algo así cuando la princesa aun era muy pequeña. Una especie de cuento que le contaba su majestad la reina Serenity a su hija antes de acostarse.

(ARTEMIS) Y que decía esa leyenda?

(SETSUNA) Esa leyenda es algo larga. Decía que en tiempos ancestrales en los que los planetas aun no estaban formados existía un único planeta con 11 regiones. La tierra, La luna, Mercurio, Marte, Júpiter, Venus, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno, Pluton y el Sol. Cada región tenia sus gobernadores y sus riquezas, sus paraísos terrenales exclusivos; Solo podías encontrar aguas termales con sales minerales naturales en mitad de la nada en Mercurio por ejemplo. Pues bien, la armonía y las riquezas reinaban en todos los reinos y cada reino tenia su protector.

(LUNA) Un Sailor?

(SETSUNA) Así es, cada reino era perfecto en sus respectivos campos, pero, faltaba algo, alguien realmente poderoso que pudiese proteger los reinos en caso de amenaza y así fue como nacidos directamente de las estrellas y orados por sus mas poderosos sacerdotes durante décadas aparecieron los Sailors.

Luna y Artemis escuchaban boquiabiertos la historia de Setsuna.

(SETSUNA) La región mas grande que se conocía era el Sol, con un clima tan cálido, tan desértico pero a su misma vez tan rico en vitaminas especiales para la piel, que todas las gentes de todas las regiones iban mas de una vez a el Sol para enriquecerse con sus beneficios corporales y vitales. De toda esa magia,... surgieron los dos Sailors maestros, los únicos dos Sailors nacidos de la misma estrella de todo el planeta. Fueron los primeros en aparecer. Y como los patrones que fueron se encargaron de enseñar y a maestrar a los demás Sailors que iban naciendo. Pero desgraciadamente los reinos perdieron mucho mas poder del que creían al nacer sus Sailors y poco a poco las regiones se fueron separando mas y mas por esta misma perdida hasta que se formo el sistema Solar. Y los únicos que presagiaron semejante desastre fueron los protectores de la Luna quienes almacenaron toda la energía que quedo esparcida en el Cosmos dentro de un cristal. El Cristal de Plata.

(LUNA) No,... no lo sabia...

(ARTEMIS) Nunca me había parado a pensar en como nacieron las Sailors.

(SETSUNA) Es solo una leyenda, no debéis preocuparos.

(LUNA) Y que paso con los "SAILORS DORADOS"?

(SETSUNA) Tras todo el desastre, ellos mismos vistos de vergüenza y rabia por no haber podido impedir el resultado que los habitantes de la Luna habían presagiado, se sellaron así mismos y borraron los recuerdos de todos sobre lo ocurrido. Eso sin antes que jurar protección eterna hacia los habitantes de la Luna junto con todos los Sailors y que el sello se rompería en caso de que se les invocase.

Serena y Minako llegan tarde como siempre, extraña casualidad que justo el día que Serena decide levantarse temprano hagan 2x1 en su joyería preferida, y claro se han quedado largo rato probándose pulseras, anillos y colgantes de toda clase antes de que puedan decidirse con algo.

Por su parte Makoto que ya sabia de que iba el cuento se fue adelantando mientras las otras dos solo hacían que babear el escaparate.

Una curva más y estarían en clase.

(MINAKO) habrá llegado la profesora?

Serena abre la puerta de un empujón y niega con alegría. Pero algo ocurre,... ambas se quedan paralizadas.

(SERENA) No me lo puedo creer...

(MINAKO) Pero que...?


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto pensaba en la situación una y otra vez mientras esperaba sentada en el pasillo del hospital a que Chiaki saliese con alguna noticia de como esta Kyoko. Había llegado jurando y jurando una y mil veces que investigaría que había pasado en el colegio. El suelo comenzó a temblar justo después de que Amy y Minako jurasen haber escuchado algo entre tanto alboroto y de una gran brecha surgió un monstruo de barro gigantesco. Cuando en todas sus batallas había pasado algo semejante? Cuando de la nada había aparecido un monstruo descontrolado atacando a todo el mundo sin control? Hasta los monstruos mas temibles que invoco Galaxia tenían su control, pero este,... actuaba como si fuese un niño pequeño sin idea de nada.

Durante una fracción de segundo Makoto tuvo una revelación, unas imágenes de ella en su otra vida como Sailor Júpiter herida y con las ropas destrozadas, pero decidida a conseguir algo que había justo delante suyo. En algún momento vio a Eternal Sailor Sun Shine Boy por allí, diciéndole: Quieres conseguir el grado "Eternal"? Entonces demuestra que eres merecedora de el!

Makoto se recompuso de golpe cuando oyó a alguien correr por los pasillos a toda prisa, para su sorpresa se trataba de Rey, Serena y Amy.

(AMY) Donde esta? Se sabe algo?

(MAKOTO) Esta en esta habitación de aquí. Aun no se sabe nada. Chiaki a entrado con ella mientras llega su padre. Y tu que haces aquí Rey?

(REY) Vi algo extraño en vuestro instituto y salí antes para ir allí, pero cuando llegue me encontré con Serena corriendo asustada. Pero hay algo muy extraño en todo esto. El caso es que cuando la encontré estaba asustada diciendo no se que de un monstruo enorme en el patio de la escuela. Pero llegue allí y no encontré a nadie, estaba todo normal, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

(AMY) Aparecieron Sailor Sun Shine Girl y Sailor Sun Shine Boy y con un movimiento de sus cetros todo volvió a la normalidad. Pero Minako,...

(REY) Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso,... donde esta?

(AMY) Pues,... el caso es que,...

En ese momento el pomo de la puerta en la que estaba Kyoko y Chiaki se movió y la puerta se abrió, saliendo de su interior Chiaki.

(KYOKO) Esto no va a quedar así! En cuanto salga de este maldito hospital pienso poner cámaras en cada rincón de ese maldito colegio!

(CHIAKI) (suspiro)

(AMY) Como esta?

(CHIAKI) Pues esta conmocionada. Tiene el brazo izquierdo roto y los médicos se piensan que esta loca.

(MAKOTO) Porque iban a pensar los médicos que esta loca?

(CHIAKI) Porque cuando le preguntaron como se había roto el brazo ella comenzó a contar una historia de monstruos de barro que salían del suelo y destrozaban todo a su paso, llamaron para comprobar esa información y ¿Que encontraron? Nada. El converge del instituto les informo que todo estaba perfectamente y que no había habido ninguna anomalía. Amy sera mejor que entres, seguro que si supiese que estas aquí ya me lo hubiese dicho.

(AMY) Esta bien. Puesto que aun estamos en horario de instituto, quizás deberíais volver al instituto. Yo me quedare aquí con Kyoko a hacerle compañía.

(SERENA) Jooooo! Que lata! volver al instituto otra vez! Si se queda una clase solo!

(REY) Quizás deberíamos ir a buscar a Minako, no sabemos donde se puede haber metido.

(MAKOTO) A lo mejor con todo el jaleo no sabe en que hospital estamos y esta en algun parque sentada.

(CHIAKI) Bueno chicas, yo iré directamente al colegio, tengo aun clases más hablar con los profesores para llevarles los papeles que me ha dado el doctor, y explicarles la caída de mi hermana por las escaleras.

(SERENA) Caída por las escaleras? Pero que dices! Si lo que ha pasado es que,...

Rey le dio un pellizco en el brazo sin que Chiaki se diese cuenta.

(REY) Aisss que haremos de ti Serena, tu y tu imaginación, por supuesto que se ha caído, que sino le iba a pasar? Iba a salir un monstruo de barro de la tierra? Que imaginación la tuya. Anda vamos!

Rey la cogió por el brazo mientras Serena se quejaba una y otra vez por los empujones que Rey le propinaba.

(MAKOTO) Vienes?

(CHIAKI) Si, os acompañare un trozo.

Minako estaba completamente confundida. Estaba en la azotea de un edificio muy muy alto, agarrada por los fuertes brazos de eternal Sailor Sun Shine Boy. El la miró, una mirada con sentimiento, con profundidad, una mirada que le atravesó el alma y le llego a lo mas profundo del corazón a Minako haciendo que algo en ella reaccionase con un inesperado rojo en su cara. El la observaba atónito como si observase un trofeo que ha sufrido para conseguir. Jadeando, poco a poco la fue soltando con suavidad, y comenzó a distanciarse con la intención de irse.

(MINAKO) Espera!

Se giró, la volvió a mirar con esos ojos profundos y decididos. Mirada que bloqueó todas las palabras que Minako tenía pensadas de decirle.

(MINAKO) Quiero decir,... no te vayas aun.

Se volvió a acercar a ella a una distancia de algo menos de 2 metros contemplándola.

(E.S.S.S. BOY) No te puedes hacer una idea de cuanto he deseado volver a besarte otra vez. Cuanto he rogado por volver a tocar tus preciosos cabellos tan largos y dorados como los rayos del sol.

Le tocó el pelo con suavidad nuevamente.

(MINAKO) Quien, Quien,...?

(E.S.S.) No debes recordar ciertas cosas aún, nos haria daño a los dos,... Venus,... Sailor Venus.

Minako bajo la vista colorada y puso su mano en el pecho.

(MINAKO) Quien eres?

El rió suavemente, hasta eso le hipnotizó ver como cada pequeña célula de su cara se expandía o comprimía la dejó sin habla.

(E.S.S.) En tu otra vida me solías llamar "Hombre Misterioso" quizás de momento ese sea el nombre más prudente con el que me puedas llamar. Solía hacerme mucha gracia que me llamases asi...

Eternal Sailor Sun Shine Boy calló un momento como si alguien le hablase con alguien que en ese momento no estaba allí.

(E.S.S.) Debemos irnos.

El la abrazó nuevamente, con tanto cuidado, con tanta suavidad como solo lo había echo antes y desaparecieron de la azotea, para aparecer en mitad de una plaza cercana al instituto. El con una de sus manos, le levanto poco a poco el mentón acercando sus labios a los de su amada cada vez más hasta nuevamente besarla con suavidad y dulzura.

(E.S.S.) Te Quiero Sailor Venus,... Si alguna vez necesitas verme,...

El calló, ella asintió no muy segura de a que se refería,... el observó que alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia donde ellos estaban y desapareció.

(CHIAKI) Eh! tú! Suéltala ahora mismo!

Chiaki llegó a donde estaba Minako y se puso a mirar a su alrededor perplejo.

(CHIAKI) Que rápido,...!

Minako se puso a reír suavemente.

(CHIAKI) Estas bien? No se habrá pasado contigo ese tio no?

(MINAKO) No, no tranquilo,... no debes preocuparte.

(CHIAKI) Sabes Aino? Creo que ha llegado el momento que te invite a ese café que te debía.

Minako se lo quedó mirando extrañada. ¿Chiaki Ishiara le debía un café?

Minako llegó a casa exhausta, había tenido una tarde muy, muy larga,... cerró la puerta con llave y soltó su bolso y su abrigo en la primera silla que encontró.

(MINAKO) Ya estoy en casa Artemis!

Silencio se produjo en el pequeño departamento. Bien, Artemis aun no había vuelto. Se ducho rápidamente y se sentó en el sofa a ver la tele un rato. Comenzó a pasar canales comprobando su teoría. Soltó el mando cuando se dio por satisfecha. Genial, no había ni una sola noticia de ningún suceso relacionado con monstruos de barro ni nada relacionado.

Minako comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido ese extraño dia. Primero, Eternal Sailor Sun Shine Boy la secuestra, no sin antes haber aparecido ante sus narices un monstruo de barro gigantesco del tamaño de un volcán y comenzar a parpadear su ropa a otra parecida,... a una de Eternal? Minako movió la cabeza. Después Eternal Sailor Sun Shine Boy se la llevo besándola hablándole de recuerdos,... Pero,... porque todo aquello le sonó tan familiar? movió la cabeza como intentando recordar, pero entonces el teléfono de su casa empezó a sonar.

(MINAKO) Minako Aino al habla dígame?

(AMY) Minako, soy yo! Que alegría que estés bien! Cuando has llegado,...?

(MINAKO) … Hace nada.

(AMY) Que,... que es lo que ha pasado Minako?

(MINAKO) No,... no estoy muy segura con lo que ha pasado Amy. Es,... como si en mi cabeza hubiese una historia completamente diferente a la que conocemos hasta el momento sabes? Últimamente me vienes fragmentos del pasado a la cabeza que no tienen nada que ver con lo que yo recuerdo. Es como,... como estuviesen cambiando mis recuerdos del pasado.

(AMY) …...

(MINAKO) Amy?

(AMY) Dices que tienes visiones de cosas que no concuerdan con lo que pasó?

(MINAKO) Así es.

(AMY) Pues,.. a mi también me esta pasando algo parecido a lo que tu me estas contando. Quizás nos hayan bloqueado recuerdos.

(MINAKO) Que quieres decir?

(AMY) Pues eso, que alguien que no deseaba que recordásemos algo de nuestro pasado se ha encargado de sustituir los recuerdos en cuestión por otros que en realidad nunca pasaron.

(MINAKO) Entiendo perfectamente lo que me quieres decir. Lo que quien iba a tomarse tantas molestias en borrarnos la memoria y ponernos otros recuerdos como si fuésemos robots?

(AMY) Pues, quizás para saberlo deberíamos hablar de esto con las demás. De todas formas, no creo que sea recomendable hasta que averigüemos lo que paso exactamente y sobretodo no fiarnos de estos Sailors extraños, y creo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Minako suspiro ¿Como no saber a que se refería?

(AMY) Me estas oyendo Minako? Quizás se trate de alguna trampa.

(MINAKO) Si se tratase de una trampa Setsuna no hubiese tenido problema en que fuésemos tras el cristal.

(AMY) De cualquier forma Minako, no te fíes de ellos hasta que no atemos cabos. Aun hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan.

La conversación se corto con un "nos vemos mañana" y Minako se quedo observando el teléfono unos 5 o 6 segundos y después se tumbó en el sofá y trato de dormir.

(SAILOR GALAXIA) Porque lo has echo Eternal Sailor Sun Shine Boy?

Eternal Sailor Sun Shine Boy bajó la vista negándose a responder. Sabia que lo que había echo estaba mal pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sabia que había obrado correctamente.

(SAILOR GALAXIA) Hasta cuando vamos a seguir con el mismo problema? Sabes muy bien cual fue uno de los principales motivos por los que el gran Imperio se vino abajo fue ese amor prohibido.

(E.S.) No es algo que pudiésemos evitar enamorarnos el uno del otro! Fue algo que simplemente sucedió!

Sailor Galaxia agacho la cabeza, odiaba ser ella quien tuviese que recordar lo que los tres odiaban de saber. El amor no debía ser un tabú, pero por desgracia, para los Sailors si lo era. Debían dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su cometido, para ello habían nacido.

(SAILOR GALAXIA) Recuerda por lo que volvemos a estar aquí, luchando codo con codo para restablecer el Imperio más grande que jamás a sido visto en toda la historia. El Imperio del Milenio de Plata. Debemos concentrarnos en ello por ahora mi querido amigo Sailor.

(E.S.S.) Entendemos lo que nos dices Sailor Galaxia y agradecemos tu apoyo en esta nueva etapa.

(SAILOR GALAXIA) Por favor, promete que de momento (solo de momento) te centraras en la misión que por ahora tenemos en mente.

Eternal Sailor Sun Shine Boy afirmó con cara de tristeza y mucho pesar.

(SAILOR GALAXIA) Bien, que ha sido lo que ha pasado hoy? De donde ha salido esa criatura cubierta de barro?

(E.S.S.) He,... he notado una energía muy débil cuando la criatura ha aparecido. Pero no me ha dado tiempo a identificar su procedencia.

(SAILOR GALAXIA) Comprendo,... Bien, deberemos ser cautos por el momento y aplazar la misión.

(E.S.S.) Pero Galaxia! Tenemos la obligación y el deber de seguir con el objetivo hacia adelante. Además que las Sailors consigan el poder Eterno de sus planetas es vital para,...

(SAILOR GALAXIA) Si, pero no pienso poner en juego la vida de la heredera al trono del Milenio de plata en el proceso. Deberemos confiar en que las propias Sailors sean quienes recordando poco a poco su verdadero pasado sepan conseguirlo por si mismas. Nosotros somos los responsables de todo este asunto así que debemos enfrentarlo hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

Lejos de allí en un estadio repleto de gente entusiasmada reinaba la euforia Todos y cada uno de las personas que se encontraban allí habían pasado horas y horas en la calle rogando por conseguir una de las tan codiciadas entradas para ver a ese grupo de cantantes tan conocidos. Había sido aparecer la noticia de su re aparición en el mundo de la música que miles y miles de personas se aplegaron allí para conseguir verlos nuevamente. Y allí estaban vitoreando una y otra vez su nombre artístico mientras el escenario permanecía oscuro esperando a que la gente se volviese loca de jubilo. "three lights, three lights"! Se escuchaba en cualquier punto del estadio. Y después de bramar y bramar por los tan famosos three lights alguien salio al escenario dando saltos al compás de la música que poco a poco comenzó a sonar!

(SEIYA) Buenas noches amigos! Bienvenidos al concierto más importante de los Three Lights! Esta noche será recordada por siempre!


End file.
